


【妞班妞】The Stars We Chase

by Nakira617



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: Warning：有OMC/班的车，斜线有意义，描写详细，请谨慎观看结构是hurt/comfort，但是本章只有hurt，注意避雷





	【妞班妞】The Stars We Chase

**你可曾拥有过星星？**

 

这个问题他是在车上想到的。车子驶过繁华的上城街区，霓虹灯火像是烟花一样掠过他眼前。

他想起这样一个问题，不由得笑了。那个笑容映在车窗玻璃上，他的唇角微微扬起，像是一只心满意足的狐狸。

那天晚上他跟着他的alpha回家。

通常他是不会去他家里的，他们在他那辆limo，在他的办公室，在酒店，等等等等，各种各样的地方，就是很少在家。

虽然这对Laurent来说无所谓，他熟悉套路，技巧娴熟，在哪里都可以让人满意。

Alpha有点喝醉了，散着领结，满身酒气和热气。在电梯里他就把Laurent压在墙上，手从他的马甲下面钻进去，抚摸着他因为出汗而潮热的肌肤，那触感非常好，像是一块上好的丝绸。Alpha浓烈的信息素呛的Laurent想咳嗽，他扬起脖颈，把那冲动转为一声喘息。

Alpha舔他耳后的腺体，Laurent就开始真心实意的呻吟起来，他扭着腰去蹭alpha的胯下，侧过脸咬他的耳朵。

“快点，求你，”他用牙齿咬着alpha的耳垂含糊不清的说，“我都湿透了。”

——他当然知道他们喜欢听什么。

电梯门打开就到了alpha的公寓，他们跌跌撞撞的纠缠在一起就近拐进了厨房，接着他就被脸朝下按在了流理台上。

一尘不染的，反着光的黑色大理石台面上，Laurent望着倒影里他自己棕色的眼睛。

他听见身后解开皮带，拉开拉链的声音。无法看见对方会让他格外清醒的意识到自己的处境，像是一个玩具，只能等待着被打开，被使用。

Alpha热的烫人的欲望陷进他的臀缝里，上下摩擦了两下。他的脚趾蜷缩起来——他身上有这个alpha的标记，omega的本能让他饥渴的想吃下他的东西，求他灌满自己的生殖腔，为他怀孕。

Laurent发出呻吟，扭着腰去蹭身后的男人。他下身光裸，上身只穿着那件黑色的马甲。

男人的胯骨顶着他的臀肉，胸口覆盖上他的后背，他们皮肉相接，alpha的热度烫的他打了一个哆嗦。男人的手从马甲的下摆探进去，握住他饱满的胸肌，用力的揉捏起那块柔软的丰腴，敏感的软肉从指缝间溢了出来。

Laurent毫不掩饰的大声呻吟，他仰起头向后靠在alpha肩上，把胸挺起来送进他手里。

他真的湿透了，流出来的东西顺着光裸的大腿滴落在地板上。

“快点……”他哆哆嗦嗦的在alpha耳边催促。

Omega的本能让他渴求他的alpha，尽管他只是他的临时标记者，尽管他们之间没有任何爱情，他仍然无法控制自己的情欲和渴望。他被这种本能所控制和折磨，每当这种时候，抽离感尤为明显，他除了omega本能之外的一切被分割出来，仿佛灵魂出窍一般观看着眼前的表演。

Alpha无视了他的哀求，他在逗弄他，紧贴着他的后背把他压制在台子上，一手掐着他的腰，一手握着他放松而柔软的胸肌，用指缝摩擦挺立起来的乳尖。他玩弄身下的omega，像是狮子用利爪玩弄到手的猎物。Laurent被渴求折磨的迷糊起来，几乎要哭了。

在眩晕中，他听见男人在他耳边说：“Lolo，你今天是不是做错了事？”他的声音听起来那样温柔，说出的话却让Laurent几乎瞬间僵住了。

“我……”Laurent眨了眨眼睛，小心翼翼的开口，“对不起。”

“你骗Nick他们，说我找他们有事。”男人轻轻的亲着他的后颈，嘴唇湿润柔软，语气里几乎是带着笑意，却让Laurent不寒而栗。他想蜷缩起身体，却被更用力的按住，展开，逃无可逃。

“我跟你说过什么，Lolo？”男人用力掐拧他的乳尖，疼的他小口的吸气。然而他吻他耳朵的动作还是那样的温柔，说话的语气是情人的耳语，“我说过什么？”

Laurent挣扎着想开口，但alpha根本不想听到他的回答，他扯着年轻人的头发把他拉起来，直接艹了进去。

尽管有体液的润滑，但没有准备过的身体还是太紧了。Laurent觉得自己像是被一把淬了火的尖刀剖开，控制不住的想发出一声惨叫。然而他刚张开嘴，alpha就捂住了他，他一只手用力攥着他的头发，一只手紧紧捂住他的口鼻，禁止他出声，甚至呼吸——仿佛他是什么没有生命的玩具一样。

他就这样艹了他好几下，直到omega在他身下失去力气，瘫软着，哭的眼眶发红。

“……好疼……求你。”Laurent失去焦距的眸子眨了眨，眼泪从那双像是融化的焦糖似的眼睛里流出来，划过他挺直的鼻梁。

但是alpha不会放过他的，他一次又一次的插进他的身体，粗长坚硬的欲望碾过他柔软敏感的内壁。他被艹的往前滑，又被不容反抗的掐着腰拽了回来，重重的钉在那根欲望上。柔软饱满的臀肉在男人的胯骨上挤压成一团。

Laurent发出哽住一般的呻吟，努力放松身体，渐渐的疼痛也不是那么难捱了。

Omega的本能又一次违背了他的意愿——或者帮了他，谁知道呢。那些软肉和粘膜被摩擦的发红发烫，微微肿起来，紧紧的缠着alpha的器官，把痛苦转化成了苦涩的快感。

他的马甲敞开了，一侧从肩膀上滑了下去，灯光下露出的肩头和胸口布满薄汗，蜜糖一样甜腻。他把额头抵在大理石上，紧闭着眼睛，徒劳的咬着试图掩饰呻吟和喘息，维持所剩无几的尊严。

Alpha的手握着他的胯骨，划过他的肌肉紧实的大腿，捏弄着他身前那不知何时挺立起来的欲望，然后分开他的臀肉，扯开那个窄小泛红的入口，把自己更深的操进去。他的动作又深又重，并且非常熟悉Laurent的身体，每一下都碾过敏感的腺体，撞上深处的入口，过于密集的鞭挞一样的快感让Laurent喘不过气来，只能求饶一样反手握住男人的手臂。

他们只来得及打开玄关的灯，昏黄的灯光从远处落在Laurent一侧脸颊上，他在情欲和痛苦的颠簸里半眯着眼睛去望那盏灯，灯光像是要抚摸他棱角分明的鼻梁一样，在他脸上留下深深浅浅的阴影。

Alpha又一次俯下身来，结在他体内渐渐成型，他轻咬着他的耳后的腺体，感受到身下的omega发着抖渴求的绞紧了自己，像是要吃掉他似的。

“Lolo，”他喘息的笑着，心满意足，“宝贝，你真的喜欢这个，是不是？”

Laurent几乎要嗤笑了。

但他只是把脸转开，点了点头。

 

**你可曾拥有过星星？**

……星星会为我闪耀吗？

 

 

——您有新信息。

**“嗨，是我。”**

**“Laurent** **。”**

“我知道你是谁（笑脸）”

“我在排练。”

“你想来看吗？”

“不会无聊的。”

**“今天有事，下次吧。”**

**“你想喝咖啡吗？”**

“非常想。”

**“太好了。”**

 

他们一直没能喝咖啡。

时间总是对不上，Nuno在排练一出舞剧，他是主演，有好几段独舞。他一天又一天从早到晚的呆在练功房和舞台上，回到家洗澡的时候都要睡着在淋浴间里。他不知道Laurent在干什么，但他好像也很忙，很多时候他会好几个小时甚至一整天消失不见。

但他们没有停止互相发信息。

Nuno打字的速度变得飞快，好几次他在去更衣室的路上埋着头看手机，结果撞到了Mikele身上。

“你谈恋爱了吗？”Mikele极端敏锐的问他。

“没有，”Nuno说，“一个……一个朋友。”

Mikele狐疑的审视了他一会儿。

Nuno逃开了。

他实在难以控制脸上的笑容，只能低下头迅速的转身离开。

那天距离舞剧正式演出还有十一天。

Nuno走进更衣室的时候，心里像是有一朵花正要盛开，他想要歌唱，舞蹈，对着世界大喊大叫。

然后他看见了更衣室里的景象。

他永远也不能忘记那一天了。

  
更衣室里，他的柜子上，被人用红色的喷漆写了几个字。

**OMEGA** **婊子。**

 

每一个字母都是大写，红色的刺眼的像是眼眶里流出的鲜血像是一千根针一样扎进他四肢百骸，把他和他的一切撕扯成了碎片。

 

他离开剧场的时候，只带了一个小小的背包。

那时候才过中午，太阳照射在上城车水马龙的街道上，他的影子短短的，跟着他默默地行走。

他想起愤怒的Mikele，沉默的群舞，和面带厌烦的舞团经理。

Mikele为他的朋友受到了伤害而愤怒，沉默的群舞里藏着那个揭穿他秘密的人，舞团经理请他收拾东西离开，因为他“不会允许omega出现在自己的舞台上”。

可是我已经在这里跳了三年了啊，Nuno想。就因为你知道了我是omega。

阳光忽然过于刺眼，让他的眼眶酸疼。

他快步走下路边的地铁入口。

他站在检票口辨别了好一会儿该往哪个方向坐车，不小心被身后经过的alpha撞得趔趄了一下，他与那个alpha对视，然后迅速垂下了眼睛。

这感觉糟透了，就好像现在全世界都知道了他是omega一样。

他几乎感到羞耻。

但怎么该是他感到羞耻呢？

他记得自己哀求经理，求他允许他跳完这场演出。

我不跳主舞也可以，他说，求求您，我可以伴舞，当替补也行。

这是他第一次参与编舞的作品，他非常想看到她上演。

Nuno上了地铁，在角落的位置上坐下来。

车厢里人不多，他把手放在膝盖上，垂下头看着自己的手指。他忘了把头发扎起来，柔软的棕发从肩上滑下来，轻轻碰着他的脸颊。

他的手机一直在震动，他看过一次，有十几个Mikele的未接来电。

夹杂在其中的，是一些之前邀请过的他的其他舞团或者机构发来的邮件或者信息，都是在说：已经知道了您是omega，请您不要再跟我们联系了。

他是一个非常优秀的舞者，这个圈子很小，知道他的人很多，关于他的消息也传的很快。

这一点以前他是很喜欢的，他曾经觉得这个圈子那样的美好，有那么多美丽又有才华的人，彼此欣赏，互相提携，团结友善。

但那时候他们以为他是个beta。

他们彼此欣赏，互相提携，团结友善——只要你是alpha或者beta。

Nuno发现自己一直住在一个巨大的谎言里。

还为此沾沾自喜。

他伪装成一个beta太久，久到太过习惯，以至于他忘记了，那些欣赏爱意和友好都不是给他的，这个世界能给omega的，只有残忍，恶毒和黑暗。

Nuno发出一声哽住的抽噎。

坐在车厢另外一端的女孩儿向他疑惑的望了一眼。

他左手攥紧膝盖，右手死死的捂住自己的嘴，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流过他的手背，最终落在地上。

他用尽全力捂住自己，指尖甚至在脸颊上留下了淤痕。

**别出声，这个世界没有你的位置。**


End file.
